love is a battlefield
by lunatic fringe
Summary: Rinoa wants to learn how to use a gunblade, and Seifer is more than willing to teach her. T solely for language.


Alright, so! This fic is the result of a friend showing me this video called Dead Fantasy II, wherein Rinoa kicks some ass and looks badass doing it, what with her newly-added gunblade (called Vanishing Star, I came to discover). So then we discussed how she came about learning how to use a gunblade, and, me being me, I was like, "OMG SHE TOTALLY LEARNED FROM SEIFER BECAUSE THERE IS NO. WAY. IN. HEEEEELL SHE COULD'VE BECOME THAT BADASS LEARNING FROM SQUALL becauseheisapussy :D" and then she said that the two of them training would be interesting, to which I stupidly replied, "I think I might have to write that. ;D" ...And so I have, eleven days later.

It's not that great, but what the hell ever, man. I _wrote_ it. It has been _done_! \o/

P.S. - Thought the title was rather fitting considering, yes, these two _are_ a couple (pretend to be surprised) in this, and they're training together. Plus Pat Benatar is omg love, so. :D

Hurr hurr, I'll stfu now.

* * *

**love is a battlefield**

* * *

"No, no. Keep it steady, like this." Seifer comes around behind Rinoa and pushes her right arm up so that it's parallel to the ground. He holds it straight out. "This is how you prepare for attack."

Rinoa feels her arm getting weaker, burning, starting to shake. "Seifer... it's heavy."

Seifer chuckles. "I know. But you gotta get used to that." He supports her arm for a moment, then slowly pulls his hand away. "See if you can hold it for ... uh, give you a minute. Sixty seconds."

She nods in agreement. This had been her choice, anyway; the gunblade possessed a certain elegance and deadliness that she'd found alluring since the day she met Seifer and seen his. Traveling with Squall had only made her that much more intrigued by the weapon, and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to try and use one. Squall had warned her that it was a difficult weapon to master — after all, it had taken him nearly a decade to master his.

Seifer, however, felt confident that she could do it. "Squall was always too busy moping around to _really_ practice," he'd told Rinoa. "If you give it your all and let _me_ teach you, you'll have it in no time." She's eighteen now and Seifer has given her five at the max.

Back in the present, Seifer lets out a low whistle and calls out her name. "'Noa, sixty's up. You did good."

"Really?" She's both surprised and proud.

"Yeah," he says with a half smile. "You're gettin' stronger already."

Rinoa smiles and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wonders if her progress is a result of her sorceress powers. But she quickly shakes that away and chalks it up to her own confidence, determination, and to a slightly lesser extent, the desire to impress Seifer.

* * *

Seifer stands twenty feet away from her, looking her straight in the eye and no matter how he feels about her, that sly smirk of his is present on his face.

"Give me all you got!" he commands. "Time to show just how good you are!"

Rinoa is hesitant at first (_I don't want to hurt him_), but then she agrees. "Alright." She takes a second to ready herself, to line herself up for the best first strike she can make. She stands at an angle, her gunblade lowered at her right side until she raises it with ease and points it at him as though it's just a gun alone. Her stance at this point is almost a mirror image of his, she realizes, and she wonders if he's noticed this and what he thinks of it.

As she heads toward at him, she swings the gunblade behind her and makes a full charge; when only a foot separates them she spins, swinging the blade in an upward angle to slice at him, her years of practice being the force behind the attack. However, it's not like Seifer is inexperienced with this, and he manages to block her blow. She jumps back, ready to defend herself, and as he now takes charge at her, she twirls and ducks low to avoid his blade. He rushes past her and when she looks over her shoulder at him, she can see the impressed grin on his face.

"Not bad!" he shouts, and then charges her again.

Again she dodges, and while his back is turned she goes at him. He spins around right in time to deflect her blade with his, and for a moment they press their weapons together in an attempt to overpower each other. Seifer uses his size to his advantage and, with one strong push, sends Rinoa flying backwards. But she can use her size to her advantage, too, and she does, tucking her body and rolling out of the way of a blow that could very well have resulted in her losing an arm. She rises to her feet and, now fueled by adrenaline, takes one more charge at Seifer. She moves so quickly that he's taken by surprise and though he is able to block her blade's sharp edge before it cuts him across his chest, the force behind her swing is so great it knocks his gunblade out of his hands and sends it flying through the air, only to land stuck in the ground.

Seifer looks at her, amazed and pleased at the same time. "That was fuckin' _great_, 'Noa!" he says, breathless, and goes to retrieve his gunblade.

She looks on, holding her own weapon at her side, and smiles. She's just as out of breath as he is. "You think so?" Her tone is soft and sweet like usual, a stark contrast to the manner in which she fought just moments ago.

"Yeah," he replies, but only after he's returned with Hyperion securely in his hands again. He can't find the right words to express just how amazing he thought that was and decides to go about it a different way. Without a warning, he grabs her around her waist and pulls her toward him, bending down to meet her lips with his in a feverish kiss.

And when she pulls away and grins slyly at him, he idly wonders if in the past five years she's picked up more from him than just her skill with a gunblade.

* * *

f**rom the authoress:** Shit, if I could draw anymore, I would totally put this on paper. Could be pretty fucking hot. ;D ... k, anyway. Hope this was at least alright!


End file.
